


She's Got Us

by GiveALittleRespect



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Baby, Future Parents, Ian is Sweet, M/M, Mickey Is Scared of Being a Dad, Middle of the Night Freak-Outs, Mpreg, Protective Mickey Milkovich, The World is a scary place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveALittleRespect/pseuds/GiveALittleRespect
Summary: Mickey panics about having to raise a daughter. Ian is sympathetic.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	She's Got Us

Mickey can't sleep. He wants to, but he can't shut his mind off. The news they got at the doctor's office today keeps whirling around in his head, and all he can think is Fuck, what are we gonna do with a girl?  
Ian was thrilled, of course. He wouldn't care if their kid had two heads and a tail, he'd still love it no matter what. And yeah, Mickey's happy that she's healthy and growing the way she should, but--

\--but she's a fucking girl, and he knows fuck-all about girls! Even living with Mandy wasn't exactly enlightening, cause she could keep a secret like nobody's business. Mickey only found out she got her period thanks to the time he'd found a bloody tampon clogging the toilet. It had freaked him out because at first he'd thought it was someone's toe.  
Finding out what it actually was wasn't much better, and after she called him a dumb fuck and fished it out with a pair of kitchen tongs, they didn't talk about it much.

His kid's going to get periods. His kid is going to hit puberty and have all those parts that Mickey never really saw the appeal of, no matter how many skin mags his brothers left lying around or gave him for his birthday. His daughter is going to be catcalled and harassed and followed by assholes who think anything female is fair game, and--

He sits up as fast as he can, close to hyperventilating. He can't have a girl. She's not going to be safe. The fucking world isn't a safe place for her, and he can't make it one. What the fuck can he do?

"Mick?" Ian's hand brushes his side. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

Mickey glances behind him. "Yeah, I'm...I'm fine. Bad dream."

"Liar," Ian says without heat. "I know you weren't asleep." He pulls gently at Mickey's hand. "You still freaking out about the baby?"

Mickey presses his free hand against his eyes. "We're having a girl, Ian. We know shit about girls."

"Well, I know a little bit," Ian says, sitting up. "Two sisters, and I babysit Frannie all the time, and Vee's always bringing her daughters over to our house to play with Liam."  
"It's not the same," Mickey grunts. "Those aren't our kids. We didn't have to deal with all that...girl crap."

"Girl crap?" Ian sounds amused. "Like periods and stuff? That's normal, Mickey. We don't have to be experts, just know enough that our daughter doesn't feel weird talking to us about it."

Mickey tugs his hand out of Ian's. "How many girls in your high school got pregnant before they graduated? How many in fucking middle school?"

Ian goes quiet. "Okay, point. But--"

"We live in the Southside, Ian! Girls walk around with shivs and mace and they still get jumped."

"Yeah, I know."

"What are we gonna do, put a gun in her lunch box? Give her her first knife when she's in preschool?"

"Probably not."

"Exactly!" Mickey covers his face with his hands, trying not to freak out even further. "I don't want her growin' up like Mandy, thinking that if she fucks enough guys, they'll respect her. And the way our dad was always making her cook and clean the house, saying it was her job as the only girl in the place..." He exhales slowly. "And that wasn't even the fucking worst of it."

Ian moves closer. "I know, I don't want that for her, either. Fiona was basically our mom for years. I don't think she was ever really a kid." He rests his chin on Mickey's shoulder."Kids shouldn't have to grow up that way."

Mickey rubs his belly slowly. "So, what are we gonna do different?"

Ian kisses his neck. "We can start by teaching her everything she needs to know to protect herself, cause that's just practical. And she's going to have a lot of aunts and uncles to help her out."

Mickey smiles. "But let's make it a rule that nobody calls Uncle Carl for help unless they need evidence destroyed."

"Good rule." Ian lets his hand drift down to Mickey's belly. "We can teach her that being born here doesn't mean she's stuck here, cause she has options and she can still live an amazing life. Just look at her dads."

Mickey scoffs. "More specifically, our criminal records."

"Yeah, and even with those, we turned out okay." Ian presses firmly against Mickey's bump. "And if she has bipolar, or any kind of mental illness, it doesn't define her and we won't treat her differently because of it."

Mickey puts his hand over Ian's. "Fuckin' right we won't."

It's not an exhaustive list, and even though Mickey feels calmer, he knows Ian's probably got a lot on his mind that he hasn't shared yet. They can't fix this tonight, or even in the few months before she's here. But at least they're talking about it. 

Mickey lies back down, still holding Ian's hand, and Ian nuzzles the back of his neck.

"She'll be okay," he murmurs. "She's got us."

Mickey turns his head and kisses him. "I know. Go to sleep."

Ian's quiet for so long that Mickey starts to drift off, then he feels Ian murmur something into his neck.

"What?" 

"Said I always wanted a little girl."

Mickey smiles into his pillow. 

*End*

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I am still writing fics, some of which refuse to give me an ending to work with, so they have yet to be updated/posted. But I'm still at it! 
> 
> Thank you to EVERYONE who had so kindly left kudos and comments on my stories. It keeps me motivated! I hope you are taking care of yourselves as best you can right now.
> 
> Love you!


End file.
